Críptido
by Lord Makurus
Summary: Honeymaren tiene una persona especial, pero resulta que es esta increíblemente densa dama-de-hielo-del-bosque, porque claro nada puede ser tan fácil. [Elsa/Honeymaren, Fluff]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

Esta es una traducción, la historia original la pueden hallar como Cryptid del autor Buttons579.

* * *

Cuando era una niña, Honeymaren escuchaba historias sobre las criaturas del bosque. Había críptidos de todo tipo – los gigantes de la tierra a quienes temían y los elementales invisibles del fuego, agua y viento, cuyas formas en las historias nunca pueden coincidir. Hombres lobo, brujas, hadas, trolls, seres de todo tipo que acechaban detrás de los árboles listos para lanzarse sobre cualquier niño northuldra distraído.

Maren tenía una gran cantidad de respeto por los seres mágicos. También era, en gran medida, la persona más extrovertida en una tribu de gente mayormente tranquila e introspectiva, a la que le gustaban más los renos que las personas. A su hermano le encantaba bromear diciendo que podía hacerse amiga de cualquier persona.

Y por lo tanto no fue sorpresa que ella fuera, por acuerdo tácito pero unánime, elegida para acercarse – y vigilar – al Quinto Espíritu de la leyenda. Y aunque en verdad podía acercarse a la mayoría de las personas, resultó que Elsa era un tipo de rompecabezas completamente nuevo.

"Maren."

Ella esta cambiando. Era inusual que Elsa iniciara una conversación. Maren la miro por el rabillo del ojo, agachada cerca de los escombros de lo que una vez fue la Gran Presa, juntándose en el agua. "Si?"

Elsa miraba al río con el ceño fruncido. Ella se aproxima a las cosas con la mirada de un halcón de caza, Maren lo había notado en el breve tiempo que han sido amigas. Era una de las pocas cosas que sabía sobre Elsa. Maren había conocido a personas amuralladas antes, pero el estoicismo de Elsa tenía una categoría propia.

"Mira." Cara impasible. No hay ningún cambio en la expresión. Era tan difícil de leer como uno de los Gigantes de la Tierra – aun más difícil, porque Maren podía adivinar sus motivos pero no los de Elsa. "¿Cómo llamas a esos?"

Ella se acercó a su lado. Tenía la hipótesis de que Elsa no podía ver más allá de una persona normal, sino que tenía un sentido intrínseco de los seres vivos, particularmente aquellos en el agua.

Visión mejorada o no, el objetivo de su atención era fácil de ver y aun más fácil de identificar. "Eso es un pargo rosado."

"Nunca he uno de esos en Arendelle."

El pez salpicó con su cola, nadando perezosamente río abajo. "Quizás La Niebla los mantuvo adentro. Son buenos asados." Hizo una pausa, dejó que Elsa reanudara su caminata y la siguió. "Te avisaré la próxima vez que tengamos una celebración. Para que lo puedas probar."

Un ligero movimiento de cabeza. El indicio de una sonrisa, allí y se va casi demasiado rápido como para ser notado. "Gracias."

Se movieron en silencio por un rato más. Maren dejo que se extendiera entre ellas para que progresara de algo incómodo a algo cómodo. Elsa era callada, del tipo que encajaría perfectamente con el resto de su tribu, en realidad, pero lo que todavía no sabía es porque era tan asustadiza para conocer a todos los demás.

Maren no pudo evitar comparar su temperamento con los que sabía estaba relacionada con la sangre: Una tía. Un par de primos gemelos. Una abuela de un largo pasado. Pero Elsa no había preguntado, por lo que Maren no la presionó para poder tomarse su tiempo. Maren ni siquiera estaba muy segura de cómo funcionaban las relaciones de sangre con seres como ella, salvo por su vínculo fraternal con Anna que no conocía límites.

"Maren?"

_Inusualmente habladora hoy_, notó, y aceleró su paso para poder alcanzarla. "¿Si?"

"Gracias. Por, ya sabes. Mostrarme." Silencio. Maren inclinó la cabeza pero espero. Ella descubrió que Elsa tenía que pensar antes de hablar, y que pensar, a menudo tomaba su tiempo. "Aprecio… que no me tengas miedo."

_Ah_._ Entonces de eso se trataba_. Maren sonrió. "_Tienes _un poco de miedo."

Por una fracción de segundo su fachada se rompió, sus ojos se abrieron ante la inesperada respuesta. Luego el silencio otra vez, mucho más largo esta vez. "Entonces aprecio la honestidad al menos."

Maren se echó a reír y Elsa se volvió hacia ella. "Es natural." Maren metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Cualquier cosa tan hermosa como tú causa este tipo de… miedo existencial." Ella puntuó la oración con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomando su mano. Elsa necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para procesar, tiempo para responder y Maren aprovechó ese conocimiento para llevarla adelante, sin darle oportunidad de protestar.

Cuando se detuvieron, casi sin aliento, la sonrisa de Maren se enganchó y se protegió los ojos con la mano. Estaban en la cima de una formación rocosa , lo suficiente alta como para que ella pudiera ver por encima de todo el bosque. Se volvió para ayudar al Elsa saber a subir, pero se dio cuenta de que ya había subido por unas escaleras de hielo recién hechas.

"Maren, que –"

"Mira," le ofreció una mano de todos modos y Elsa la tomó por reflejo. Maren se sentó y tiró de Elsa con ella. "Solía venir aquí todos los días. Para tratar de ver más allá de La Niebla. Fue el primer lugar al que vine cuando desapareció. Resulta que puedes ver la puesta de sol más hermosa." Ella siguió al sol con los ojos. "No debería tomar mucho tiempo."

" – Oh." Elsa miró a su alrededor, vio la vista y sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente hacía donde sus manos se tocaban. Ella se a apartó. Maren le dio espacio. "Veo lo que quieres decir," ella habló después de un tiempo cuando tonalidades rojas habían arrasado a través de los como una ola de fuego. "Hace que uno se sienta muy pequeño, no es cierto?"

"No es un mal sentimiento," Maren cruzó las piernas sobre los tobillos y miró al cielo. "Me da cierta perspectiva. Me recuerda lo que es importante." Cuando el viento golpeó su rostro, cerró los ojos.

"¿Es así como te hago sentir?"

"Mm" Abrió un ojo, miró a Elsa y la encontró viéndola con la cara de piedra como siempre. "No del todo. Contigo es… algo más. Otro tipo de preocupación."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Había cierta vulnerabilidad en su voz, con el más pequeño tono de resignación. Ella exhaló. "Maren, por favor."

_A veces_, _se siente como una mujer_, Maren le golpeó ligeramente el hombro. Ese afán de agradar, el miedo al rechazo, las capas y capas de auto-sabotaje disfrazado de auto-preservación. "Vamos. No me hagas decirlo."

Elsa abrió la boca. Luego la cerró. Rompió el contacto visual y miro a la distancia. Su mandíbula se tensó muy ligeramente. Hubo un escalofrío en el aire, una ráfaga un par de grados más fría. Su cabello fluía como líquido contra el viento. "No sé a qué te refieres. Pero no tienes que decirlo si te hace sentir incómoda."

_A veces_, _sin embargo_, _se siente como otra cosa_.

El baile de ida y venida entre demasiado cerca y fuera de su alcance, eso sí era aterrador.

"Simplemente pareces una verdadera rompecorazones."

Elsa giro la cabeza para mirarla, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Maren pudiera escuchar el movimiento. Tenía los ojos fríos, como hielo irrompible. Se lamió los labios, la miro con esa intensidad, con la mirada de un halcón que le puso la piel de gallina en una encantadora inquietud, un depredador a punto de saltar y no podría saber si era para jugar o matar. Esta era la mujer que había congelado el océano, una mujer que había domesticado a los elementos de los mitos con la facilidad con la que Maren domaría un reno, la mujer de carne y hueso de todos aquellos cuentos que Maren escuchaba de sus abuelos antes de dormir.

Elsa la miró, pero no dijo nada.

Maren exhaló. Buscó una respuesta en la expresión de Elsa, pero, como siempre no encontró nada. Una bandada de pájaros batió sus alas, disipando la tensión en el aire. Maren se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba acelerado.

"¿Alguna vez has visto esos?" Señaló a los pájaros con la barbilla. El sábado siguió su mirada. "Son nightjars. Salen durante el crepúsculo."

"Si también tenemos esos en Arendelle." Su tono tenía una profunda melancolía y algo que Maren no pudo identificar. Quizás Elsa estaba cansada. O quizás fue tristeza. "Es un bello lugar. Gracias por mostrármelo."

"Gracias por venir, a pesar de que no te había dado muchas opciones." Fue una mentira. Elsa bien podría haberla detenido. Ambas lo sabían. "Te haré saber a donde iremos la próxima. Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas. Pero esto fue… supongo que también fue una sorpresa para mí. No pensaba traerte aquí."

"Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. " Ella ofreció una pequeña y rara sonrisa, luego rompió el contacto visual. " Y aprecio el gesto. Se siente como si me conocieras bien."

La ironía de eso no se perdió en ella. "Solo presto atención. Pero eres difícil de leer."

"No quiero serlo. Supongo que es… cómo me enseñaron." Se abrazo las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas. "Los sentimientos me ponen ansiosa."

_Ella no lo entiende_, la comprensión golpeó a Maren como un rayo. Elsa no la detuvo pero tampoco la animó. De hecho, no reaccionó a las pistas que le lanzaba, como si no pudiera leer entre líneas. Maren tuvo que contener la gran necesidad de romper en risas ligeramente histéricas. _Por los espíritus_, _ella no lo entiende_.

Ella resopló, levantó la cabeza para mirar las estrellas. Eran hermosas y brillantes, mejor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera imaginado cuando la Niebla cubría el cielo y los ancianos le contaban sobre las manchas de luz en la noche negra. "Solo tómate tu tiempo con ellos. Deja que fluyan. Siente. No tienes que hacer nada al respecto, solo… siéntelos. No dan tanto miedo."

"Todo lo que acabas de decir suena completamente aterrador."

Maren se echo a reír. "Te llegarán, eventualmente. No hay prisa."

"Espero no congelar otro reino o despertar a más espíritus mientras tanto." Ella sonrió de nuevo. Maren notó que su sentido del humor era ácido y juicioso o autocrítico.

"Salió todo bien al final, las dos veces." Maren no tenía la historia completa, todavía no le ha pedido a Elsa su versión, pero sabía lo suficiente como para hacer conjeturas educadas. "Expusiste a un hombre horrible. Salvaste a tu hermana de un horrible matrimonio y la ayudaste a encontrar el amor de su vida. Garantizado por ella. Y luego nos ayudaste a deshacernos de esa monstruosa presa. Liberándonos de nuevo, en equilibrio con los espíritus."

"Cuando lo dices así, casi suena como si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo."

"Nadie lo sabe nunca." Maren la vio relajarse y volvió a juntar los dedos. "Me alegro de poder conocerte."

Elsa se volvió hacía ella y esta vez la sonrisa perezosa y los ojos entrecerrados le daban una imagen casi astuta. Maren consideró su suposición anterior. Quizás el mensaje había llegado. "Me alegro de haberte conocido también. Has sido muy amable. Estoy agradecida de que seas tan acogedor." Ella arrugó la cara. "Esos son suficientes sentimientos por hoy."

"Eso es– así no es como funciona. Así no es como funciona nada de esto."

Elsa se echó a reír, inesperadamente y Maren cálida a cambio, con el calor corriendo por sus mejillas. "Funcionará como quiero que funcione." Ella levantó su dedo índice. "Alcánzame hasta la costa y me permitiré un sentimiento más. Solo uno."

"Será el sentimiento de tu aplastante derrota." Maren saltó sobre sus pies. "¡Oye! ¡Sin poderes de hielo! ¡Eso es trampa!"

Maren no pudo evitar sonreír al bajar de la roca. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Elsa ya se había ido.

_En qué me estoy metiendo?_ Se preguntó por centésima vez.

Y luego echó a correr hacia la costa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

**Disclaimer 2:** Esto es una **traducción**, la historia original es del autor **Buttons579** la pueden buscar como **Cryptid**.

* * *

Había muchas cosas sobre Elsa que eran difíciles de entender. Algunas, pensó Maren, como consecuencia de su naturaleza mítica. Eran aquellas de los que Ryder susurraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, cada vez que la veía a través del bosque, la voz rompía en canciones que convertían el rocío de las hojas en cristales de hielo.

Pero a pesar de lo fascinante que fueron esos despliegues de magia, fue la familiar entre ellos lo que realmente llamó la atención de Maren, la humanidad en sus acciones, las cosas que le dieron pistas sobre la persona que Elsa había sido y cómo eso la convirtió en la persona que es hoy. Y así fue mientras se alejaban de la aldea y se dirigían al castillo helado en el que Elsa había estado viviendo estos días, Maren vio la oportunidad de hacer una pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo.

"¿Cómo es que siempre te enfrías conmigo?" Encontró diversión en las palabras tan pronto las pronunció. "Quiero decir, es apropiado el término, no me malinterpretes, pero me gustaría entenderlo." Ella igualó el ritmo de Elsa para que estuvieran una al lado de otra. "Si me lo permites."

Elsa frunció el ceño, lo que era más o menos la expresión facial que tenía Maren cuando estaba sola. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Somos amigas, ¿no?, Al menos creo que somos amigas. Hacemos cosas de amigos juntas. Disfruto mucho tu compañía." La idea salía mucho más complicada de lo que a Maren le hubiera gustado, pero siguió adelante. "Entonces, amigos?"

Elsa asintió demasiado rápido, demasiado ansiosa, y Maren tuvo que contener una sonrisa. "Amigas."

"Pero la mayoría de las personas se entibian con sus amigos, ya sabes." Gesticulaba vagamente. "Cuando tienen un exterior frío, es para los extraños y a medida que los conoces mejor, muestran sus cálidos sentimientos. Ves a donde voy?"

"…no?"

"Sonríes mucho cuando estás cerca de los demás," se encogió de hombros. "Ríes, bailas y abrazas a los niños. Pero cuando somos solo nosotras dos eres… diferente. Mas silenciosa. Reservada. No es que haya nada de malo en eso," agregó Maren rápidamente. "Solo me hizo preguntarme, eso es todo."

"Oh." Caminaron en silencio por un rato, Maren siguiéndola a través del bosque. A veces, Elsa la llevaba a lugares donde nunca había estado, a pesar de que había vivido en el bosque por mucho más tiempo. "Me necesitan para sonreír."

_Ella dice mucho con pocas palabras_, Maren se dio cuenta, pero el significado no se perdió en ella. La percepción del miedo externo, la alineación, la fachada no amenazante que llevaba. De una torcida manera, era bueno que Elsa se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para tener frío a su alrededor.

"¿Necesitas también que yo sea más cálida?"

La pregunta sonó genuina, preocupada. "Solo si realmente lo quieres. No me importa la persona helada." Ella sonrió. "Hace que valga la pena cualquier sentimiento que tengas."

Elsa rompió el contacto visual y no respondió. Maren esperó, deja que tome su tiempo. "¿Quién puede decir que no estoy equivocada?"

"¿Eh?"

"Por ser cautelosa. Incluso temer." Elsa se frotó las manos. "Tal vez tengan razón y eres realmente imprudente."

"Apuesto que sí. Estoy muy orgullosa de eso." Maren pateó un montículo de hojas. A medida que avanzaba el otoño comenzaban a acumularse. "Hemos hablado de esto antes. No tengo miedo de tus poderes de hielo o tus amigos elementales. Bueno, talvez los gigantes de tierra. Esos tipos son enormes. ¿Pero tú? Tú estás bien."

Elsa volteó la cara. Maren se sorprendió a sí misma trazando inconscientemente la forma de su cuello con los ojos. "No me conoces."

"Se tanto de ti como me dejas saber." Respondió ella, negándose a retroceder. "Eres bastante capaz de hacer daño, no me malinterpretes. Lo sabes más que nadie. Pero tampoco estás dispuesto a lastimar. Creo que es mucho mejor que no ser consciente. Porque sabes de lo que eres capaz de hacer, y eliges no hacerlo."

Elsa dejo de caminar y se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, con la mirada de un animal acorralado. "Yo-"

"Déjame decirte cuando es que me asustas" Maren dejó de caminar. "Me asustas cuando desapareces por semanas sin previo aviso y todo lo que escucho de ti es tu voz cantando canciones que suenan muy tristes. Me asustas en la noches cuando el granizo golpea las carpas, no porque temo de tu magia, sino porque me pregunto que es lo que te duele tanto" Dio un paso, acortó la distancia entre ellas y tomó su mano. "Y cuando te toco y por un momento te apoyas en mí, y luego ves lo que haces y retrocedes." Ella sostuvo la mirada de Elsa." Cuando estas aquí y luego no estás. Eso me asusta mucho, Elsa."

Elsa inclinó la cabeza y miró hacia donde se tocaban sus dedos. Su piel estaba fría, casi lo suficiente fría como para dolerle y cuando retiró la mano, Maren la dejó irse. "Me tengo que ir" dijo y no esperó una respuesta.

_A veces feroz como un león de montaña, a veces tan astuta como un zorro de nieve, a veces tan asustadiza como un conejo._

En un momento estaba allí, en el otro se había ido. Maren sintió que algo frío rozaba su nuca, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Cuando lo tocó, sus dedos se sintieron húmedos. Levantó la vista y vio los copos de nieve que flotaban y cubrían lugar donde había estado Elsa.

_El clima me dice cómo te sientes más que nunca_, pensó y acercó más su abrigo a su cuerpo para protegerla del viento frío. _Me pregunto si así es como lloras?_

Maren metió las manos en sus bolsillos para calentarlos y regresó a la aldea, tiritando.

* * *

Maren dejaba una cesta de frutas en el bosque todos los días, cada vez que Elsa desaparecía. Si ella necesitaba comer era algo de lo que Maren no estaba muy segura, pero la comida siempre se iba al día siguiente y era lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para colgarla en ramas altas para que los animales no pudieran alcanzarla.

Después de una semana de eso, Maren decidió dejar la canasta con una nota. Simple y al grano, era la forma de tratar con Elsa después de todo.

"_Perdón si te empuje demasiado lejos_" garabateó, y luego, después de pensarlo un rato, agregó. "_Te extraño_"

Estaba atendiendo a los renos cuando Elsa se materializó en una ráfaga de viento y melancolía. Maren no se dio la vuelta cuando sintió el frío, en cambio siguió cepillando el pelaje de Velvet.

"Recibí tu mensaje" dijo Elsa después de un prolongado silencio en el que Maren podía sentir sus ojos perforando un agujero en su cabeza. No había razón para estar nerviosa, nada en la nota era particularmente incriminatorio, pero aun así sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

"¿Y?"

"No puedo leer Northuldra."

"Oh." Pensando en ello, Maren debería haber considerado la posibilidad. Ella se sintió tonta. "Yo- No era nada importante." Le dio al reno una leve palmada en la pierna para hacerle saber que había terminado, luego se dio la vuelta enfrentando finalmente a Elsa. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

"Si, yo…" Ella no hizo contacto visual pero tomó la mano de Maren, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los dedos temblando. Maren la vio apretando su mandíbula y luego alzo la vista dejándole ver a Maren ese hermoso azul penetrante. "Lo siento."

"¿Y no huirás la próxima vez que te recuerde que tienes sentimientos?"

Silencio. El sonrojo de Elsa se hizo un poco más profundo, pero no miró hacia otro lado. "Sin promesas."

Maren resopló. "Está bien para mí" Trazó el dorso de la mano de Elsa con su pulgar. "Las brujas del bosque hacen cosas similares, a veces."

Elsa inclinó la cabeza, pero no se apartó. Resultó ser el contacto físico más largo que han compartido. "¿Es eso lo que soy?"

"Eso es algo para que lo digas" Maren se dio la vuelta sin soltarla. Examinó el borde donde los árboles se encontraban con el campo abierto para el resto del rebaño de renos. "Maldición. Velvet y Sneezy están bien, pero Sassy nunca aparece para ser cepillada y ella es la que más se ensucia. Juro que rueda sobre la hierba a propósito. Me pregunto dónde está ese reno bastardo."

"¿Cómo logras reconocerlos?"

"Los he conocido toda mi vida, así que es muy fácil para mí decir quién es quién por la forma de sus astas y las sombras de sus pelajes" Maren se encogió de hombros" Van y vienen como mejor les parezca, pero generalmente están cerca porque los alimento y mantengo abrigados."

"¿No sería más fácil mantenerlos en corrales?"

"Nah" Maren se volvió hacia ella. "No encierras a los que amas. Particularmente no los que nacieron salvajes." Ella sonrió a medias, la miró a los ojos por más tiempo de lo que era cortés. "Los dejas correr libres y si tu amor es bueno, ellos volverán a ti."

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa, inesperadamente, y el corazón de Honeymaren dio un vuelco. Cuando apartó la mano, Maren respiró profundamente. "Anna me escribió."

"Mm? Enserio?"

Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la llanura y Maren la siguió después de un momento de vacilación. "Sí. Voy a ser tía."

"Felicidades" Ella sonrió. "Si los pequeños tienen la mitad de energía que tu hermana, ella estará en muchos problemas. Tu vas a estar en problemas, porque apuesto a que te hará cuidarlos."

Elsa se echó a reír, un sonido encantador que la hizo pensar en el sonido de los ríos en primavera. "Siempre pensé que era la extraña, ya sabes" se sentó en la hierba y levantó la vista al cielo. "Pero resulta que Anna es la maníaca duende de una familia silenciosos picadores de hielo."

Maren se sentó a su lado. "Kristoff también es un silencioso picador de hielo. Podrían salir bien."

"Mmh. Podrían resultar demasiado interesados en los renos."

"¡Oye!"

Elsa se río de nuevo. Honeymaren esperó, porque sabía que Elsa apenas sacaba a relucir las cosas sin un objetivo y todavía tenía que ver todo el significado del tema. "También, mencioné en las cartas lo que me llamaste el otro día. Una rompecorazones."

Maren sintió que su corazón saltaba de su pecho. Elsa podría no darse cuenta, pero su hermana era completamente lo contrario. "¿Qué dijo ella al respecto?"

"Ella me llamo 'idiota densa de cabeza dura', entre otra multitud de improperios."

"Uh…" Las mejillas de Maren ardieron. Apreciaba el apoyo de Anna, de verdad que lo hizo, pero tampoco tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. "Las brujas del bosque son así, a veces."

Elsa sonrió pero no respondió, en cambio cerró los ojos. Ella comenzó a tararear. Honeymaren sintió una vibración en su cuerpo, como si el aire a su alrededor reaccionara al sonido. Y luego comenzó a formarse hielo a su alrededor, placas que se extendieron desde el suelo y produjeron picos que tomaron forma.

"Ah ah-ah-ah" susurró Elsa y los bordes irregulares se extendieron y crecieron en forma de árboles, ramas que se dividieron en dos, cuatro y ocho con cada nota, hasta que estuvieron rodeados por un bosque de hielo inquietamente hermoso. "Ah ah-ah-ah" repitió Elsa y de las ramas brotaron picos de cristal, y del suelo explotaron afiladas briznas de hierba y delicadas flores.

Maren inhaló y observó cómo se desarrollaba la magia. "Hmm-hmm-hmm" Elsa dejó caer la nota y los troncos de los árboles se agrandaron, las ramas de los árboles se derritieron hasta que ya no parecían árboles, sino paredes. "Hmm-hmm-hmm" intrincadas formas se tallaron en las paredes a medida que se convertían en agujas que llegaban al cielo. Las paredes se encontraron, formando un castillo a su alrededor, lleno de escaleras en espiral y candelabros que extendieron la luz en arcoíris.

Elsa abrió los ojos.

La estructura explotó en millones de copos de nieve que fueron arrastrados por el viento. Maren siguió las espirales que se formaban en el aire con los ojos y la boca abierta , muy consciente de la abrasadora mirada y la sonrisa torcida de Elsa.

_¿Hiciste esto solo para ver la maravilla en mi rostro?_

Consideró preguntarlo, pero eligió el silencio en su lugar. Elsa junto sus hombros con los de ella.

"¿Maren?"

Había algo agudo en su tono que Maren se girará. "¿Si?"

"¿Qué decía tu nota?"

_Esta es la reina_, se dio cuenta, por la forma en que levantaba la barbilla y su mirada era penetrante. Había muchos lados de Elsa, como los lados de fragmentos de hielo revelados a voluntad. Y lo que Honeymaren estaba enfrentando en ese momento era la persona que exigía en lugar de preguntar, que no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta, que congelaba el océano en vez de cruzarlo en bote solo porque tenía el poder de hacerlo. "Decía, perdón por ser agresiva. Y…"

"¿Y?"

"Y que te extrañé"

"Yo también te extrañé" respondió Elsa y luego tenía una mano alrededor de la cintura de Honeymaren y la otra en su nuca y sus labios estaban presionando los suyos. Elsa la besó ferozmente, comenzando por la esquina de la boca de Maren y avanzando hacia el medio. Presionó su peso sobre el cuerpo de Maren, profundizó el beso con los dientes rozando sus labios. Su piel estaba fría pero su aliento era sorprendentemente cálido, y cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la columna de Maren, se estremeció.

Elsa se alejó con tan poca advertencia como cuando empezó, dejando el corazón de Maren latiendo. Sus orejas, sus mejillas, toda su cara ardiendo. "Elsa-"

"Me tengo que ir" dijo ella, sonriendo tanto que arrugó las esquinas de sus ojos. "No por mucho tiempo. Pero por un tiempo." Ella apartó la vista y ladeó la cabeza. Maren todavía podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro, incluso desde ese ángulo. "Volveré por ti."

"Yo…" parpadeó, todavía aturdida. "Te dejaré algunas frutas. El mismo lugar. En el mismo, eh. La misma canasta."

"Me gustan más las frambuesas y las ciruelas" Elsa se levantó, extendió el brazo y cantó una sola nota aguda. De la nada Nokk se materializó, galopando y Elsa lo agarró por el cuello cuando pasó, las salpicaduras de sus cascos coincidieron con su exquisita risa mientras cabalgaba por el bosque.

_Frambuesas y ciruelas_, repitió Honeymaren en su mente, recordando. Se levantó, se sacudió la nieve del pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea. Podía jurar que los renos le sonreían camino a casa.

Son criaturas inteligentes. Quizás ellos lo sabían.

_Frambuesas y ciruelas_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Frozen no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

Esta es una traducción, la historia original la pueden hallar como **Cryptid** del autor **Buttons579**.

* * *

Estaba destinado a suceder algún día. Honeymaren lo sabía, racionalmente. Pero mientras caminaba por las calles de Arendelle hacia el castillo, sobresaltada cada vez que escuchaba el ruido de la armadura, no podía evitar quejarse mentalmente.

_Esto es lo que obtienes_, ella esquivó un carro veloz tirado por renos, _esto es lo que obtienes cuando no te resistes a la seducción de criaturas míticas._

No es que Arendelle fuera un mal lugar – Maren sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable – pero estaba lleno de, bueno, _arendelianos_, y no podía evitar sentir un objetivo en su rostro cuando alguien miraba en su dirección. Y hay demasiada gente. Fue sofocante.

"No estaré aquí para siempre" dijo imitando la voz de Yelana "Los guiarás cuando me haya ido, Maren. Deberías tomar buenas decisiones diplomáticas, Maren" Ella miró a su alrededor, perdida. Fue una suerte que el castillo fuera tan grande, porque dudaba que pudiera evitar regresar si se perdía de vista. "Lugar maldito por los dioses, tres veces jodido, estúpido, estúpido."

Sus pasos contra el suelo empedrado eran estresantes. Las paredes de las casas, que se alzaban en cada esquina, eran estresantes. El sonido de los comerciantes que hablaban era estresante. Cada vez que un niño gritaba, casi saltaba de su piel.

_Estoy tan estresada_, concluyó, gruñona. Ella aceleró su paso, pero solo un poco para no mostrar su ansiedad. Era importante mantener las apariencias en territorio enemigo, incluso si ella seguía tratando de no pensar en ellos como enemigos. Eran gente de Elsa y, por extensión, su gente, a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía estar en desacuerdo.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo, fue detenida por un par de guardias, porque, por supuesto, habría guardias, _ese es el objetivo de un castillo, Maren _–

Lenta y deliberadamente, se sacudió los hombros y levantó la barbilla, luego miró al más cercano de los hombres. "Necesito hablar con la reina."

"¿Tienes una cita?"

Maren los evaluó. Consideró si podía derribarlos, si era necesario. Eran más grandes, pero ella era rápida y un golpe en el lugar correcto podría causar una cantidad impactante de daño. "Tengo un mensaje de su hermana."

Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada que tenía más que solo preocupación – había una extraña reverencia por la forma en que se abrían los ojos, una mezcla de miedo y misticismo, de la misma manera que Ryder se vería cada vez que veía a Elsa. Fue relajante, en cierto modo y un poco de la tensión se fue de sus hombros.

"Sígueme" Los guardias la llevaron a la sala vacía del trono. Uno de ellos entró para llamar a Anna mientras que el otro se quedó con ella y no se le escapó que él mantenía su mano sobre su espada todo el tiempo.

"¡Oh, Maren!" Desde la puerta, Anna juntó las manos con puro deleite. Un segundo después, a Maren se le escapó el aire de los pulmones con un abrazo que casi la hizo caer. Anna agarró sus manos, saltando de un pie al otro. "¡Qué bueno verte!" Ella escaneó la habitación. "¿Dónde está Elsa?"

"Ella no pudo venir" La expresión de Anna se convirtió en preocupación y Maren se apresuró a tranquilizarla. "Ella está bien. Ella solo tenía algunas... cosas mágicas espirituales que hacer. No sé los detalles."

Ana chasqueó la lengua, luego tiró de Maren por las manos. "Eso tiene sentido" Se detuvo en seco, se volvió hacia los guardias "Gracias, Bernt, Erik, pueden irse" y continuó arrastrando a Maren adentro. "¿Puede guardar un secreto?"

"Si."

"Cuando dije que Kristoff estaba en un negocio familiar, no mencioné que era necesario para... lo que sea que una familia de trolls necesite para su hijo adoptivo en el primer equinoccio de primavera de la década. Pero debería haber sabido que Elsa tendría alguna cosa mágica que hacer también." Anna sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy siendo grosera, por cierto, me refería a trolls reales, literales. Gente encantadora".

_La energía de esta mujer_, Maren parpadeó, su cerebro aún poniéndose al día con las palabras rápidas de Anna. Maren era una persona amable, claro, pero eso generalmente significaba que _ella_ era la que hablaba. "Trolls reales" repitió ella. "De alguna manera, eso no me sorprende."

"¡¿Verdad?! Mi hermana es un espíritu. Mis suegros son trolls. Solo un día normal para Anna." Anna abrió la puerta de una habitación grande. "No tenías que venir. Dejando de lado lo dramático, recibo mucha ayuda. Agnarr es un niño encantador, de todos modos. Un niño tranquilo y pacífico. Muy diferente a mí". Ella sonrió. "Me recuerda un poco a Elsa, en realidad."

"Agnarr. Como tu padre."

"Sí. Parecía apropiado." El niño en cuestión estaba acostado en su cuna, profundamente dormido, babeando sobre un juguete. "También duerme como un tronco." Tenía una mata de pelo rojo en la cabeza, pero la nariz era de su padre.

Maren se sorprendió sonriendo al bebé. "Bueno... no se trata solo de la ayuda, ¿verdad? A veces también se trata de la compañía. Ser madre es difícil y tal vez solo necesites hablar." Ella se encogió de hombros. "No soy tu hermana, pero puedo escuchar."

Anna le sonrió radiante. Era tan cálida, que incluso mareaba y llenaba el silencio entre ellos con facilidad. "¡Exactamente! ¡Oh, Dioses, es tan bueno tener a alguien que entienda! Necesito desesperadamente una noche de chicas." Se quitó los zapatos y rebotó en la cama, luego dio unas palmaditas en el espacio junto a ella. "Que así sea. Eres mi hermana por la noche. Toma asiento."

Maren se agachó para desatarse las botas y luego las colocó cerca de la puerta. "Está bien. Cuéntame todas las historias que te has estado muriendo por contar." Ella se sentó. Anna había cruzado las piernas sobre la cama y sonreía de una manera que solo las personas que planeaban algo hacían.

_A primera_ _vista,_ _ella y Elsa son como fuego y agua, pero..._

Había algo en las dos que no podía identificar – el mismo afán de agradar, los mismos pequeños tics nerviosos, pequeñas cosas que le decían que a pesar de parecer lados completamente opuestos, las dos tenían más cosas en común que diferencias. Maren pensó en Ryder y en sí misma, en cómo le gustaba bailar donde él era torpe, en cómo le gustaba pescar donde a él le faltaba la paciencia.

De cómo ambos tenían miedo de cualquier brillo metálico inesperado. De cómo ambos tenían pasos ligeros y la costumbre de hablar en voz baja.

Tenía la sensación de que Anna y Elsa, tal vez, habían sido lastimadas de la misma manera.

"Oh, podría hablar durante horas sobre las alegrías y los horrores de la maternidad, comenzando por lo difícil que fue mover a ese bebé de aquí" señaló a su vientre, "hasta allí. Pero no. Cuando Elsa rechazó mi invitación pero en cambio te envió a ti, ella aceptó ser el tema de nuestra conversación durante toda la noche. Entonces, dime, ¿quién es?"

Maren parpadeó. "¿Discúlpame?"

"¡El pretendiente! ¿Cuál de ustedes está cortejando a mi hermana?" Anna tamborileaba con los puños cerrados en su regazo. "¡No me hagas esperar!"

La pregunta fue tan impactante para Maren, que no pudo captar su estúpida respuesta antes de que saliera. "¡¿No lo sabes ?!" Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. "Pero pensé – quiero decir – solo..."

"¡Entonces hay alguien!" Hablaba tan fuerte que Maren temía despertar al bebé. Fiel a su reputación, Agnarr permaneció dormido. "¡Ese bastarda absoluta! Oh, Maren, amo a mi hermana, pero a veces es _imposible_. ¿Puedes creer que me escribe páginas y páginas sobre los árboles, lagos y montañas? – Podría apilarlo todo en un libro de texto de geografía en este punto – y me deja UNA miserable línea sobre su vida amorosa?!"

Maren asintió muy lentamente. "Puedo creerlo. Eso suena como Elsa".

"Ya lo creo" Anna puso los ojos en blanco y levantó los brazos, citando entre dedos. "Oh, Anna, ¿qué significa cuando alguien te llama rompecorazones?" Anna arqueó una ceja, hizo un gesto con las manos. "Así que le digo lo obvio, ¿y puedes adivinar con qué me respondió?"

_No te sonrojes_, se dijo Maren una y otra vez. "Uhm. ¿Más idílicas descripciones de la naturaleza?"

"¡Si!" Anna golpeó sus palmas sobre la cama. "Y luego un 'Tu consejo ha demostrado ser preciso y útil. Gracias, hermana. Amor, Elsa'. ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡No me dice nada!"

Maren no pudo evitarlo. Ella se echó a reír. La situación era surrealista, trágica, hilarante, _oh esto es lo que obtienes, Maren, cuando te dejas atrapar por criatura de leyendas_. "Lo siento, Reina Anna, esto es solo –"

"Suelta lo de 'reina'. Hermanas por la noche, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y dime quién es! ¿Quién hizo el primer movimiento? ¿Hubo un primer movimiento, incluso? ¿Se besaron? ¡Oh por los dioses, se besaron!" Anna sacudió la cabeza. "No importa, las cosas importantes primero, necesito un nombre."

"¡No puedo decirte eso!" Maren se frotó la cara con las manos, en parte exasperada, en parte para cubrir sus mejillas ardientes. "Puedo guardar un secreto, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, _vamos_. Nadie puede guardar un secreto. Mira –" Agnarr los interrumpió con un pequeño bostezo, a lo que Anna reaccionó al mirarlo y sonreír. Todavía tenía la expresión más suave cuando se volvió hacia Maren. "Está bien, lo entiendo. Ella es tu amiga. Bien. Pero dame una pista, al menos. No me dices y lo descubro yo misma, ¿Si?"

Maren emitió un sonido de indistinguible sufrimiento y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. "¿Le preguntaste al respecto?"

"¡Por supuesto que le pregunté al respecto! Una y otra vez. Durante las últimas veinte cartas más o menos. Las he estado enviando todos los días. Ella responde a cada una de ellas con datos detallados sobre las aves locales. El _nervio_ de esa mujer. Somos hermanas y nada iguales."

"Ustedes son hermanas y muy parecidas" bromeó Maren. "Mira, tal vez... tal vez hay una razón por la que no quiere que lo sepas."

"Aparte de que Elsa es Elsa, no puedo pensar en ninguna."

Maren suspiró y rodó a su lado para mirar a Anna. "Tal vez es alguien a quien ella teme que no aprobarías." Sintió una punzada de ansiedad y la empujó al fondo de su mente. "Alguien inesperado."

"Mi primer prometido trató de matarme y mi esposo fue criado por trolls." dijo Anna con expresión inexpresiva. "¿Su pretendiente está tramando su asesinato? La educación troll es aceptable."

"¡No!" Maren tuvo que contener un resoplido. "Mira, sí, lo entiendo, es solo que..."

Anna suspiró. "No importa. Por mucho que quiera saber, claramente te está incomodando. Voy a molestar a Elsa por eso un poco más."

_Ella es tan agradable_. Maren sintió que un poco de su resistencia se derrumbaba "Se besaron, te daré eso."

Ella no debería haberle dicho. Anna era endiabladamente inteligente cuando quería serlo, ella y Elsa tenían eso en común y Maren se dio cuenta de su error cuando la boca de Anna se abrió y casi pudo escuchar los engranajes girando dentro de su cerebro.

"Ella nunca te diría eso. Nunca le diría eso a _nadie_, ni siquiera a mí. Si Elsa se saliera con la suya, descubriría que a estado besando a alguien hasta la invitación de boda." Anna se tocó la barbilla. "Lo que significa que lo escuchaste de la otra persona. Pero ese no es el tipo de cosas que simplemente le dices a la gente, no. Conozco a mi hermana. Ella no caería en el tipo de persona para presumir. Debe ser alguien cercano a ti." Sus ojos brillaron. "Es tu hermano."

_Por un pino, por el maldito pino de los Dioses, supongo_. "Es... no mi hermano, pero esa es una buena línea de pensamiento."

"¡Maldita sea! Pensé que lo tenía asegurado –" Ella levantó la palma en el aire solo para detenerse. "Espera. Sin embargo, eso no sería inesperado, ¿verdad? Ryder es un chico lindo que ama a los renos. Incluso sería la prueba de una preferencia familiar." Anna se cruzó de brazos y se tocó la piel con el dedo índice una y otra vez. "Inesperado. Inesperado. Ines –" Ella levantó la cabeza, con la boca abierta. "Eres tu."

Maren parpadeó, pero no respondió. Aparentemente, su silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

"Santa Mier –" Anna se interrumpió, se cubrió la boca y miró al bebé. "Santo... Miércoles. _Eres tú_. Besaste a mi hermana. Oh mi –"

"¡Ella me besó a mí!"

"SANTA MIERDA." Esta vez Agnarr se despertó, gimiendo y Anna saltó de la cama, lo levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "Tiene sentido, Elsa nunca prestó atención a los hombres – No puedo imaginar cómo debe haber sido para ella, la expectativa de elegir un rey – Elsa por qué nunca me DICES las cosas? – No puedo creer que haya hecho el primer movimiento –"

Anna saltó de un pie al otro, de un pensamiento al otro. Estaba teniendo una crisis y como la mayoría de sus emociones, era contagiosa. Maren sintió que la ansiedad volvía a multiplicarse por diez, apretando su pecho, tan sofocante como los estrechos espacios entre las casas en Arendelle la hacían sentir. "Entonces..." miró a Anna, avergonzada. "¿Tú ... lo apruebas?"

"¿Aprobar?" Anna se quedó quieta por un momento, meció al bebé en sus brazos y tarareó, y luego regresó con su ritmo. "¡¿Aprobar? ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Y furiosa! Viniste desde el... maldito bosque mágico para cubrir las tareas de niñera de Elsa. ¡Debería haberte tratado como familia!"

"Yo – ¿no lo estabas haciendo?"

"Sí, pero ese no es el punto!" Anna levantó los brazos, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que Agnarr hiciera un chillido de sorpresa. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando a que Elsa trajera una cita a casa? ¡Y solo mírate! Eres..." movió al bebé para apoyarse en su hombro, luego usó su mano libre para gesticular vagamente. "Toda responsable, educada y obediente, pero no demasiado para manejar las locas travesuras de mi hermana. ¡Eres perfecta! Y somos del mismo tamaño. _¡Podríamos habernos prestado vestidos!"_

"Nosotras... tenemos gustos muy diferentes. Pero, seguro?" Maren había estado juntando y apretando las sábanas en sus puños, e hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse quieta y respirar lenta y profundamente.

"¡El punto es, Maren!" Anna giró a Agnarr y él miró a Maren con los ojos muy abiertos. "Elsa me conoce. Sabía que no te dejaría ir sin buscar respuestas. Así que, en lugar de responder a todas mis preguntas, ella solo – directamente entrega su respuesta a mi puerta – Está decidido. Voy a _matarla_. Oh a Kristoff le encantará escuchar esto."

"¿Lo hará?" Ella se sentó.

"Sí. Más personas de renos en las reuniones familiares." Anna puso los ojos en blanco. "Tenía todo este discurso aterrador preparado para dar el pobre loco que fue por mi hermana y ahora tendrá que tirarlo. Sería grosero hacerle eso a una chica, Kristoff es un alma muy gentil y además esta un poco asustado de ti."

Era demasiada información para procesar a la vez. Maren sintió como si hubiera sido atropellada por una docena de carrozas que luego se dieron la vuelta y la atropellaron nuevamente. Se dijo a sí misma que aprovechara el momento. "Entonces... ¿cómo puedo?... ya sabes. Hablar con ella al respecto? La conoces mejor. Estoy un poco perdida. No sé cómo hacen las cosas los arendelianos"

Anna se detuvo. Se quedó perfectamente quieto. "Me estás diciendo que te besó" su tono era peligroso. " Y luego te envió aquí. Para conocer a su familia. ¿Y no te cortejó adecuadamente?"

"Esa es una forma negativa de decirlo." se frotó la nuca. "Tuvimos un momento. Fue... especial. Pero no volvimos a hablar de eso y no estoy seguro de qué hacer a partir de aquí, excepto que realmente me gusta y enserio parece una _verdadera_ rompecorazones, así que –" Anna caminó hacia ella y le entregó el bebé. Maren lo tomó en sus brazos y él extendió la mano para tocar su rostro.

Ella sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue casi suficiente para distraerla de los sonidos de Anna marchando furiosamente por la habitación y arrastrando una silla. "Voy a matarla. Voy a –"

Maren colocó al bebé en su regazo y observó a Anna escribir una carta redactada con fuerza, sin saber que decir que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_Su hermana es el quinto espíritu_, reflexionó, haciendo muecas en Agnarr, _pero ella es la verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza._


End file.
